Kenanganku
by Senju Koori
Summary: semakin lama kenanganku tentang mu semakin hilang.
1. Chapter 1 sebuah awal

A Naruto  
Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Rated:: T  
Diclamer :: siapa lagi kl bkn n tak lain Masashi Kishimoto.  
Pairing :: SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru.  
Author :: si cantik tentunya #plak Senju Koori.

WARNING  
AU,OOC,OC,AR,AT,AH,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur di sini campuran dan berarti mode flash back banyak banget.

Summary :: semakin lama kenanganku tentang mu semakin hilang.

Author :: oke dari pada panjang lebar lebih baik kita baca aja cerita koori yang sangat Gaje ini.  
Oke senpai selamat baca dan di review ya senpai ^^v

.

.

KenanganKu Chapter 1 (sebuah awal).

.

.

**Mode Flash Back on.**

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." suara isak tangis itu terdengar diantara suara gemerisik air sungai yang berada dibelakang gadis kecil yang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya itu.  
"Hey, kenapa kau menangis disini?" ucap tiba-tiba seseorang yang otomatis menghentikan tangisan kecil namun begitu menyat hati itu.  
Gadis kecil berambut pendek berwarna kuning itu pun mengangkat kepala kuningnya dengan perlahan melihat siapa orang yang berada di sampingnya.

_**Saffir bertemu Onyx**_

.  
Senyuman terukir dari wajah seseorang itu.  
"Dari pada kau menangis ehm... Lebih baik kita main air saja yuk?" ajak anak lelaki berambut hitam itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Hm?" gadis kecil itu masih menatap bigung pada anak lelaki kecil di sampingnya.  
"Hn, ayo..." anak lelaki bermata onyx itu pun menarik tangan mungil gadis kecil itu.  
_**Mode Flash back of**_

"Tuan manager aku mohon berikan aku perkerjaan. Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Ehm.. Memasak, mencuci baju, bahkan aku juga bisa mencuci mobil tuan. Ku mohon tuan berikan aku perkerjaan." mohon berturut-turut seorang gadis berambut panjang dikuncir dua berwarna kuning itu.  
"Ia aku tahu itu, tapi maaf semua personil Prince Junior sudah mempunyai asistennya masing-masing dan aku juga tak bisa menjadikan mu pembantu di sini." jelas pria berambut putih mengunakan masker hitam itu.  
"Ta..." ucap gadis itu terpotong raut mukanya sangat terpancar kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.  
"Kakashi!" ucap suara yang memotong ucapan Gadis itu.  
"Hn, ada apa lagi Sasuke." Kakashi memutar bola matanya tanda ia sangat malas menghadapi orang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya itu.  
"Aku ingin kau carikan asisten baru." ucap dingin Sasuke yang telah duduk disamping Naruko.  
"Bukannya kau sudah punya Sa..." ucap Kakashi terpotong.  
"Sudah ku pecat" potong Sasuke dingin.  
"Ck, kau ini kenapa tidak bicarakan dulu denganku?" ucap Kakashi sedikit kesal karena sikap artisnya itu.  
"Hn." Balas Sasuke dingin.  
"Ha... Sudah lah. Baiklah nona Namikaze selamat kau dapat perkerjaan, mulai hari ini kau jadi asisten tuan Uchiha ini." ucap Kakashi dan ucapan itu membuat senyuman indah terukir di wajah manis Naruko.  
"Yang benar Tuan?" balas Naruko yang masih tak percaya.  
"Hn." balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya itu.  
"Yeah... Ibu akhirnya aku dapat perkerjaan." jerit Naruko sambil melompat dari kursinya.  
"Apa!" ucap Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat tingkah Naruko.  
"Orang ini mau jadi asistenku?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan seraya berdiri dari duduknya.  
"Hn, Dobe seperti dia mana bisa jadi asisten ku. Yang benar saja kau Kakashi." caci Sasuke dan cacian itu membuat orang yang dicacinya mengerutkan keningnya dan berbalik berhadap dengan Sasuke.

'Eh.? Apa-apaan ini, orang ini seenaknya saja dia bilang aku Dobe? Uh... Dasar Teme kalau kau bukan calon bos ku sudah ku jambak rambut pantat ayam tidak berguna mu itu aghh... Sabar Naru sabar. Huh... Senyumlah.' gerutuh Naruko dalam hati.  
"Maaf tuan Nama saya Namikaze Naruko bukan dobe" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum paksa namun begitu manis bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

_**Onyx bertemu onyx.**_

"Hn, tidak penting." ucap Sasuke membuang mukanya dan lalu ia pun meninggalkan dua orang itu.  
"Huh, sudahlah biarkan dia seperti itu. Oke Naruko ini hal-hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk Sasuke." ucap Kakashi.  
Kakashi pun menjelaskan hal-hal yang harus Naruko kerjakan untuk menjadi asisten Sasuke, Naruko pun mendengarkannya dengan serius dan tak lupa ia juga mencatatnya.

_**Mode flash back On.**_

Gemiricik air sungai yang indah di sertai hembusan angin malam yang begitu lembut. Membuat hati siapa saja yang berada di tempat itu menjadi tenang dan hal itu pun dirasakan oleh hati gadis kecil yang sedang menyederkan tubuh kecilnya itu di sebuah pohon besar sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tanpa dosa miliknya itu.  
"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada disini?" tanya seseorang yang berada disamping gadis kecil itu.  
Kelopak mata mungil itu bergerak pelahan, menunjukan iris biru langit yang begitu indah.  
"Eh? Kau rupanya. Hm... Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin malam. Dan kau sendiri kenapa disini?" tanya balik gadis kecil itu pada anak lelaki di sampingnya.  
"Oh... Aku lagi menunggu kakakku, terus aku melihat kau disini jadi aku kesini saja." jelas anak lelaki bermata onyx itu.  
"Oh..." balas gadis kecil itu.  
Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.  
"Oia, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu." ucap anak lelaki itu sambil merogoh saku celana pendek putihnya itu.  
"Ha ? Apa itu." tanya Gadis kecil itu sambil menyamakan dirinya dengan anak lelaki itu.  
"Hm... Ini dia." kata anak lelaki itu sambil menujukan sebuah angsa kristal kecil d tangannya. (Ehm ... Readers prnh nonton 'SKIP BEAT' g ? Kl prnh angsa krstal itu kya angsa yg d tunjukin c shang buat ngbongkar identitas sebnr.y dr c gong xi. Oke lanjut.)  
"Wah... Cantinya." ucap kagum gadis kecil itu sambil memgambil perlahan angsa kristal itu.  
Sedangkan anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum senang karena hadiahnya disukai oleh gadis kecil itu.  
"Ehm... Boleh aku memanggil mu Odel?" tanya anak lelaki itu.  
"Odel?" balas bingung gadis kecil itu.  
"Ia Odel, putri angsa itu." jelas anak lelaki itu.  
"Ooohh.. Ia aku tahu, ehm.. Kl aku putri Odel kau mau jadi prince nya?" tanya gadis kecil itu.  
"Hn, tentu."  
Sebuah senyuman tulus kembali terukir di wajah 2 anak kecil tanpa dosa itu.

_**-Mode Flash Back Of- **_

Pagi hari ini terlihat seorang gadis sedang membuat jus tomat di ruangan dapur yang baru pertama kalinya ia gunakan. Terdengar senandung-senandung kecil keluar dari bibir indahnya itu.  
"Maaf nona, kau siapa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang gadis pirang itu dan tentu saja membuat gadis pirang itu menghentikan senandungnya dan berbalik menghadap orang di belakangnya.

_**Onyx bertemu Jade**_.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruko tuan, aku asisten baru tuan Sasuke." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri pada pria berambut merah bata itu seraya tersenyum.  
'Manis' seburat merah hadir di pipi putih milik Gaara namun dengan cepat Gaara menyebunyikannya lagi.  
"Hn." balas Gaara sebelum mulai berjalan menjauh.  
"Agh... Maaf tuan, kalau boleh aku tahu nama tuan siapa?" tanya Naruko.  
"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." balas dingin Gaara tanpa membalikan tubuh kekarnya.  
"Oohh..., kalau begitu, selamat pagi Tuan Gaara semoga hari mu menyenangkan." ucap Naruko penuh semangat pada pungung Gaara yang mulai bergerak kembali.  
"Hn, gadis yang menarik" ucap Gaara pelan terlihat senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

_**TBC senpai**_

_**Maaf kalau sendikit review ya senpai ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2 dia?

_**A Naruto  
Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Rated:: T  
Diclamer :: siapa lagi kl bkn n tak lain Masashi Kishimoto.  
Pairing :: SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru.  
Author :: si cantik tentunya #plak Senju Koori.**_

WARNING  
AU,OOC,OC,AR,AT,AH,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur di sini campuran dan berarti mode flash back banyak banget.

Summary :: semakin lama kenanganku tentang mu semakin hilang.

Author :: oke senpai koori cuma mau kasih info aja supaya senpai-senpai yang baca ga bingung.  
Di cerita ini kan Sasuke itu anggota dari PRINCE JUNIOR nah prince junior itu kaya SUJU senpai anggotanya 10 terdiri dari.  
1. Sasori - Leader (Leeteuk)  
2. Neji - Lead vocal (Kyuhyun)  
3. Sasuke - Sub vocal (Siwon)  
4. Sai - Rapper, Wakil leader (Heechul)  
5. Kiba - lead dancer, rapper (Donghae)*member SuJu kesukaan Author #plak  
6. Gaara - lead vocal (Yesung)  
7. Sora - lead vocal (ryeowook)  
8. Daidara - lead dancer, rapper (Eunhyuk)  
9. Shikamaru - lead vocal (Sungmin)  
10. Choji - lead dancer, rapper (Shindong)  
Oke kaya gituh senpai he..he..he.. Untuk para ELF maaf ya idolanya koori bawa-bawa  
baiklah tak panjang lebar lagi ini dia **KENANGANKU CHP 2**. RnR ya senpai ^^v

_**Kenanganku chapter 2 (...Dia?...)**_

Di belakang panggung konser Prince Junior.  
"Tuan Sasuke tunggu, tuan harus minum vitamin ini dulu sebelum tuan konser." ucap Naruko yang berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki dengan Sasuke yang tak mau memperlambat langkahnya.  
"Tidak." balasnya dingin.  
"Ayolah tuan ini perintah Tuan Kakashi." bujuk lagi Naruko sambil terus menunjukan beberapa botol vitamin yang ia bawa.  
"Tidak!"  
"Kumohon tuan ayo minum." bujuk untuk sekian kali Naruko pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan ini membuat senyuman memgembang di pipi Naruko ia pikir Sasuke menyerah dan mau meminum vitaminnya.  
"Hn, kau ini tuli atau apa si? Kau tak bisa mengerti bahasa manusia hah! Kataku tidak ya TIDAK!" caci Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruko dengan perasaannya yang sangat-sangat kesal.

'Dasar Teme jelek! Ku bunuh kau. Utungnya kau bos ku kalau tidak sudah ku CEKIK kau !' kesal Naruko dalam hatinya.  
'Bagaimana ini ? Kalau ia tak mau minum vitamin pasti aku kena marah tuan Kakashi ehm... Bagaimana ya..? Oia aku tahu!' pikir Naruko yang mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Sasuke meminum vitaminnya.

"Ha... Ternyata Hiro yang umurnya 6 tahun sama ya kaya tuan Sasuke, sama-sama tak mau minum vitamin." ucap Naruko sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya supaya Sasuke mendengarnya.  
Dan rupanya Sasuke mendengarnya ia pu menghentikan langkahnya.  
'Hn, kena kau Teme.' ucap Naruko dalam hati.  
."Dobe!" panggil Sasuke.  
"Ia tuan apa." kata Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, ia berpura-pura seolah-olah ia tak tahu apa-apa.  
"Apa maksudmu tadi ha?" tanya Sasuke dingin setelah Naruko berada di hadapannya.  
"Maksud yang mana Tuan?" Tanya Naruko tanpan dosa.  
"Kau tahukan kalau aku tak suka kalau aku disamakan dengan yang lain." ucap Sasuke dingin.  
"Ehm... Maaf tuan, bukan maksud ku untuk menyamakan tuan dengan Hiro yang umurnya baru 6 tahun. Tapi tuan dan hiro memang sama, sama-sa..." jelas Naruko terputus karena Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut botol-botol vitamin dari tangannya. Sasuke pun langsung meminumnya semuanya.  
"Sekarang aku sudah berbeda dengan dia. Jadi jangan pernah kau menyamakan aku lagi dengannya mengerti kau!" ucap Sasuke dingin setelah meminum vitaminnya.  
Naruko hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Di lain tempat  
terlihat 5 orang pria tenang berbincang-bicang.  
"Hn, dia gadis yang unik." ucap Sasori sang leader yang rupanya memperhatikan kegiatan Naruko dan Sasuke tadi.  
"Ia, tak ku sangka dia bisa membuat Sasuke meminum vitaminnya tanpa Kakashi harus turun tangan." timbal Kiba.  
"Ya, dan menurutku dia cukup manis." Sai pun ikut bicara.  
"Ku rasa ini akan menyenangkan." ucap Neji.  
"Hn, Namikaze Naruko gadis yang menarik." ucap Gaara sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang membengong'ria' karena ucapannya tadi.  
"Hay? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Kiba yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kupingnya cerna.  
"Aku juga tak tahu." balas Sai yang masih tak menyangka kalau seorang Gaara angkat bicara tentang asisten baru Sasuke ? Biasanya dia tak pernah bicara kalau tak ditanya.

1 minggu telah berlalu hari-hari menjadi asisten Sasuke di lewati Naruko penuh dengan kesabaran. Para anggota Prince Junior pun menyukai tingkah polos Naruko. Ia selalu menebar senyum kepada siapa pun senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja melupakan masalahnya.

"Huh..." terdengar sebuah membusan nafas yang berat diantara cahaya lampu malam dan hembusan angin malam yang begitu menusuk.  
Mata kelam itu melihat hamparan langit diatasnya begitu kelam tak ada bintang satupun.  
"Kau belum tidur?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Gadis itu. Kepal kuning itu bergerak,menengok kebelakangnya.  
"Ha? Belum tuan Gaara." balas begitu meliat Gaara yang mendekat kearahnya.  
"Tuan sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Naruko begitu Gaara duduk disampinya.  
"Aku tak bisa tidur." balas Gaara dingin.  
"Oh..."

Sunyi. Mungkin kata itu yang yang tepat untuk mengambarkan suasana diantara Gaara Naruko ini.

"Kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke?" tanya Gaara menggusir kesunyian.  
"Ya, lama-lama aku sudah biasa dengan perlakuan menyebalkan si Teme itu." balas Naruko sepertinya ia keceplosan berbicara.  
"Hn, tadi kau memanggil Sasuke apa?" tanya Gaara yang mendengar kata Teme bukan Sasuke.  
"Te..." ucap Naruko terputus ia baru sadar kalau ia kelepasan memanggil Sasuke dengan Teme saat bicara dengan orang lain.  
"He..he..he.." tawa hambar Naruko sambil menatap wajah Gaara.  
Gaara sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tawa itu, ia malah memberikan tatapan super dupper dinginnya pada Naruko.  
Naruko menelan ludahnya.  
'Mati aku, pasti tuan Gaara melaporkan pada Teme jelek itu.  
"Ah... Tuan Maaf, jangan adukan ini pada pada tuan Sasuke. Kalau tuan adurkan pasti aku dibunuh olehnya, jadi kumohon tuan jangan adukan." mohon Naruko sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganyan di depan wajahnya.  
"Ha..ha...ha.." tawa Gaara lepas membuat Naruko bingung.  
"Ha..ha.. Kau ini lucu, tenang saja aku ini bukan tukang adu kok." ucap Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuning panjang itu. Seburat merah hadir diwajah tan yang manis itu.  
"Agh.. Tuan Gaara bikin aku panik aja." ucap Naruko sambil mencoba menyembunyikan seburat merahnya itu.  
"Ha,,ha..ha.."

Sasuke P.O.V  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar mencari orang yang selama seminggu ini memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya ku lakukan. Aku melakahkan kaki ku kekamarnya tapi sesampainya aku disana aku tak melihatnya.  
"Ck, kemana si Dobe itu" gerutuhku.  
Aku pun terus mencari-carinya,dimana kau Dobe ! pasti kalian bertanyakan untuk apa aku mencari si Dobe bodoh itu? Kalau ia aku juga tak tahu untuk apa mencarinya. Hati bodoh ku ini entah kenapa jadi tak tenang kalau ia tak disamping ku. Etttt... Jangan berangapan aku suka padanya. Hn, aku tak mungkin suka pada Dobe bodoh itu.  
Aku sampai di taman.  
"Ha..ha..kau ini lucu, tenang saja aku ini bukan tukang adu kok." kupingku tak salah dengar ? Gaara tertawa? Hn, dia bisa tertawa juga rupanya.(aduh... Kaya sendirinya ga aja#dicidori)  
"Agh... Tuan Gaara bikin aku panik saja." ck, apa-apaan si Dobe itu kenapa pipinya merah begitu! Cuma karena rambutnya di acak-acak si Gaara berengsek tak berguna itu.!  
"DOBE!" teriakku mengakhiri canda tawa diantara mereka.  
"Ha? Tuan Sasuke." ucap si Dobe itu nampak jelas wajahnya kaget begitu melihat aku di belakang bangku taman yang mereka duduki.  
"Cepat ikut denganku !" Perintahku sebelum berlalu.  
"Ah...ia-ia Tuan." balasnya.

Sasuke P.O.V end

"Ah? Ia...ia..tuan." balas bingung Naruko bangkit dari kursinya.  
"Tuan Gaara aku permisi dulu." pamitnya sambil membukukan badan.  
"Hn." balas Gaara.  
"Dobe cepatlah.!" peritah Sasuke dari kejauhan yang masih melihat Naruko ditempatnya.  
"Ia... Tuan tunggu." balasnya sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya #teng..terettt teng teng...*plak*#

"Selamat pagi tuan." sapa Naruko dari dapur begitu melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga.  
"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil terus memegang kepala bagian kirinya.  
"Hm... Tuan tak apa?" tanya Naruko yang melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat.  
"Hn, aku tak apa. Mana jus tomatku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memganggi kepalanya.  
"Ha? Ini-ini tuan. Tapi benar tuan tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruko yang cemas melihat Sasuke memganggi kepalanya terus sambil memberikan jus Tomat yang ia buat.  
"Ck, kau ini bawel ya! Kataku tak apa ya tak apa.!" balas Sasuke yang membuat orang yang mendapatkan balasan darinya memajukan bibirnya dan mengebungkan pipinya.  
"Hn, kenapa kau?" ucap Sasuke yang berenti meminum jus tomatnya karena melihat wajah marah Naruko. Naruko tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena menahan emosinya.  
"Daripada kau begitu lebih baik kau siapkan air untuk ku mandi sana!" perintah Sasuke sebelum kembali meminum jus tomat kesukaannya itu.  
"Baik tuan." balas malas Naruko dengan hati yang masih kesal.  
'Hn, dasar Teme pantat ayam ku bunuh kau..! Aku menyesal karena telah menkhwatirkanmu tadi! Dasar Teme!' omel Naruko dalam hati.

.  
-Senju Koori-

.  
Di belakang pangung konser PRINCE JUNIOR.  
Semua orang sibuk, dari orang-orang yang menyiapkan kostum untuk para personil ada yang sedang merias para personil dan banyak lagi.  
"Tuan, tuan sepertinya tidak sehat. Ehm... Sebaiknya tuan istirahat dulu." ucap Naruko yang duduk disamping Sasuke yang terus menerus memeganggi kepala hitamnya itu.  
"Hn, mana bisa aku berisitirahat sebentar lagi konser dimulai." balas Sasuke yang memcoba berdiri namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan untung Naruko memegangginya hinga ia tak terjatuh.  
"Tu-tuan.." ucap Naruko panik.  
"Hosh...hosh.." Nafas Sasuke memburu nafas yang begitu berat.  
"Ya ampun badan Tuan panas sekali." ucap Naruko yang menyentuh kening Sasuke.  
"Hohs...hohs.. Aku tak apa aku harus tampil konser akan dimulai." ucap Sasuke berusaha untuk berjalan.  
"Tidak tuan, tuan sakit. Tuan harus istirahat." ucap Naruko yang terus berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke.  
"Tidak, aku..."

BRUUUUKK...

Sasuke hilang kesadaran.  
"Tuan!" teriak Naruko.

.  
******SENJU KOORI******

.  
Naruko P.O.V  
"Tuan!" teriakku pada Teme yang tak sanggup lagi ku pegang.  
Ia tak sadarkan diri badannya begitu panas.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang di sebuah kamar yang sangat besar bernuansa biru kelam menunggu di samping tuanku yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Panasnya sama sekali belum turun, badannya terus mengigil dan ia mengigau tak jelas. Oh... Tuhan hal ini bebar-benar membuatku khawatir melihatnya. Dan sekarang aku tahu Satu hal tentangnya dibalik sikap egois,sombong,dingin dan menyebalkan yang ia miliki ternyata ia seorang yang bertanggung jawab dalam perkerjaan ia masih teguh ingin tampil dalam keadaannya yang tidak sehat dan kalau di lihat-lihat ia manis juga kalau sedang tidur. Ha? Pikir apa aku tadi? Dan kenapa ini pipiku jadi panas begini.

End Naruko P.O.V

Greekkkkk...  
Suara pintu kamar besar itu terbuka.  
"Kau kenapa Naruko ?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruko memegangi pipinya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala kuningnya itu.  
"H-ha.. Tu-tuan sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya balik Naruko yang tak menyadari kedatangan Kakashi tadi.  
"Baru saja. Sebaiknya biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke, kau istirahat saja." balas Kakashi.  
"Ha? Tidak usah tuan. Biar Naru saja yang menjaga Tuan Sasuke." ucap Naruko."Benar kau tak apa menjaga Sasuke? Tapi tadi aku lihat pipimu memerah. Apa kau sakit juga ? Kalau ia, lebih baik kau istirahat biar Sasuke aku yang urus." ucap Kakashi yang rupanya ia sempat melihat pipi Naruko merona saat masuk tadi. Dan ucapan itu pun membuat rona merah itu muncul lagi di pipi tan mulu itu.  
"Tuh, wajahmu memerah lagi. Cepat isitirahat sana." perintah Kakashi.  
Naruko mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.  
"Ti-tidak Tuan aku tak sakit. Ehm.. Biar aku saja yang jaga Tuan Sasuke." balasnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya.  
"Benar?" ucap Kakashi memastikan.  
"Ia." jawab Naruko sambil menganggutkan kepalanya pasti.  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." balas Kakashi sebelum berlalu.  
"Ia Tuan, selamat malam." ucap Naruko sebelum Kakashi menghilang dari kamar itu.

"Haaa..." Naruko mengembuskan napas lega sambil melirik Sasuke.  
"Kau selalu membuatku repot dasar Teme." ucapnya lembut.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar bernuansa biru tua itu. Mengusik sang pangeran tampan yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu. Kelopak mata sang pangeran tampan itu mulai terbuka pelahan menujukan mata onyx yang begitu mempesona. Onyx itu terbuka mencari-cari jawaban dimana dia sekarang, dan onyx itu pun terhenti begitu melihat kepala kuning yang sedang tertunduk di samping tempat ia berbaring sekarang.  
"Odel?" ucapnya, seperti kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.  
Kenangan masa lalu itu seperti terputar kembali dengan sekejap di pikiran Sasuke, kenangan yang selalu melihat kepala kuning itu tertunduk, kepala kuning milik teman masa kecilnya yang begitu ia sukai, teman masa kecilnya yang selalu bisa membuat ia tersenyum dan selalu ingin melidungi temannya itu.

"Ha..? Tuan sudah bagun." ucap Naruko yang langsung bagun begitu mendengar suara Sasuke.  
"Hn." balas Sasuke.  
Tiba-tiba saja Naruko memegang kening Sasuke dan hal itu membuat risih Sasuke.  
"Eh? Apa-apaan kau Dobe." ucapnya dingin sambil berusaha menyikirkan tangan Naruko dari keningnya.  
"Hore! Panas tuan sudah turun. Ini kabar baik, aku harus bilang pada tuan Kakashi." ucap Naruko menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke ia sangat gembira begitu mengetahui suhu badan Sasuke telah normal kembali.  
"Tuan, saya pamit untuk ke tuan Kakashi ya? Dan saya juga akan menyiapkan keperluan tuan dulu." pamit Naruko.  
"Hn, terserah kau, dasar aneh." balas Sasuke dingin dan balasan dingin itu dibalas oleh cengiran khas Naruko sebelum ia pergi.

'Hn dasar Dobe ternyata ia menemaniku tadi malam hn' pikir Sasuke tanpa ia sadari seburat merah menghiasi wajah tampannya.  
'Eh? Kenapa ini kenapa pipiku jadi panas..agh... Dan tadi aku berpikir apa Odel ? Kenapa aku mengucapkan itu. Mana mungkin Dobe no baka itu Odel'ku agh.. Bodoh kau Sasuke lihat matanya saja, mata si Dobe itu Onyx sama sepertimu sedangkan Odel Sappire yang sangat indah. Jadi mana mungkin mereka orang yang sama cuma karena warna rambut yang sama. Aghh... Bodoh...'

:

:

:

:

:

.

.

.

.

.  
_**TBC  
**_  
Author :: Oke senpai bersambung dulu ya.  
Mohon di review ya senpai supaya Koori semangat nulisnya ^,^v  
Terimakasih sebelumnya senpai

_Thanx for _

Moku-chan

Dobechan

Yuki pangeranmu

Guest


End file.
